Nutrition deficiency (or malnutrition) is a state in which an imbalance of energy, protein, or other nutrients causes adverse effects on body function, clinical outcome, or form. In the increasing numbers of individuals over 65 years of age, 16% are classified as malnourished.
The total number of malnourished individuals is expected to rise in the next 30 years, and specific diseases cause further complications. Dystonia and Huntington's Chorea are two symptoms of movement disorders that significantly increase the caloric needs of the individual (due to increased muscle activity).
Malnutrition is a serious concern in these populations. Parkinson's Disease, Alzheimer's, and Dementia are all diseases that heighten the risk of malnutrition in the elderly population. Malnutrition is known to cause a decline in muscle function, decreased bone mass, immune dysfunction, reduced cognitive function, delayed surgical recovery, higher hospital readmission rates, and death. Methods to monitor nutrition are typically qualitative and prone to error.
When monitoring disease progression and activity, there is a strong clinical need to assess nutrition in a quantitative manner, but this information is difficult to obtain.